


【周迦】one shot

by nightnightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnightnight/pseuds/nightnightnight
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer, 周迦 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

瞄准镜对准远处一栋大楼，目标刚出浴，浴巾围着那圆滚的肚子，勉强遮挡着下半身。  
一方集团领头，脱下身份也只是个中年发福的大叔。  
阿周那耐心地等待，等待目标进入射程。

门突然打开，两个男人抬了一个人进来。那人浑身赤裸，苍白的肌肤泛着不自然的红。被放到床上后，搬运的两个男人立即离开了房间，目标的表情变得猥琐而淫荡。  
瞄准镜移到床上那人。他的双眼被蒙着，嘴里塞着东西。阿周那异常震惊，竟然是他的宿敌……迦尔纳。  
难敌集团几天前宣告破产，集团的头号杀手，还是难敌好友，竟被卖作男宠！？  
呵，真是可笑！  
他们的对决，竟以此来收场！他的宿敌，受此屈辱也不作反抗，对迦尔纳的痛恨又多了几分。  
白发男人脸转过来，如果双眼没被蒙住，他恐怕会在瞄准镜看到青蓝的眼睛。  
被发现了？  
即使是阿周那，也拿不准此情况下，他的宿敌是否察觉到他。  
目标按下遥控开关，迦尔纳立刻颤抖。目标一边靠近床铺，一边操作，迦尔纳的挣动越发激烈，甚至叫喊起来，但嘴巴塞了东西，大概只有模糊的音节。  
准星跟着移动，动态射击并非不可，狙击射杀，阿周那讨厌带风险的选项。  
目标扯掉浴巾，比预料中更早动作，他扑到床上，企图捉住白皙的大腿。  
迦尔纳挣扎着，滚到地上，那胖子追着他，跟着溜下床。  
糟糕！  
目标蹲趴在地上被墙壁遮挡，进入了盲区。  
可恶的迦尔纳，这种情况下，还要妨碍他吗？  
瞄准镜里谁也看不见，阿周那一阵心焦。  
漫长的几分钟以后，一只手攀上办公桌。迦尔纳慢慢爬了起来。胖子也出现在瞄准镜内，脸上多了个拳印，动作粗暴地按住迦尔纳，掏出丑陋的性器抵着雪白的臀部……  
就是现在——Bang！

子弹穿过玻璃，一击爆头，星点血花洒落雪白的躯体。  
这下可以为般度省却不少麻烦。躺在那的迦尔纳，必然会成为首要嫌疑人，继而是难敌，或许会被怀疑，为了翻身，谋杀那胖子。  
他没必要冒着危险回到案发现场……  
阿周那看着电梯照出来的自己，已伪装成清洁工人的模样。啧，这是个由他亲手给予宿敌致命打击的绝好机会，他只是不想错过。

案发一层戒严，并没惊动警察；几经打探，胖子的手下，在负四层拷问幸存的男宠。  
解决掉门口的守卫，阿周那打开刑讯室的门。  
利器迎面袭来，阿周那反应迅速，制住他持利器的手。对方也不是省油的灯，利用反作用力，抬腿踢向阿周那头部。  
抬腿的动作有一瞬凝滞，阿周那捉住机会，另一只手捉住袭击者脚踝。  
“迦尔纳……”  
袭击他的人居然是迦尔纳，往门里一看，拷问他的人全倒在地上。  
哼，这不是还会反抗吗！  
“呜……！”  
保持抬腿的动作似乎十分难受，青蓝色的眼睛没有焦距，迦尔纳甚至没穿上一件衣服，裸着杀了出来。他的下体，传来一阵电动声响……  
阿周那猛地移开视线，他的宿敌，此刻大概神智不清。  
“像阿周那……的人”  
言毕，迦尔纳整个软下去，晕倒了。  
他的身上有四五个针孔，大概能猜到被下了什么药，没有外伤。乳头、下体均穿戴着性爱道具……  
阿周那没有摘下，以防万一，捆绑着手脚，堵上嘴巴，把人塞进清洁车，搬运出去。

回到其中一处安全屋，有轻度洁癖的阿周那，无法忍受沾染别人东西的躯体，碰到他的家具。  
没有松绑，他把迦尔纳扔进放满水的浴缸，后者果然凭着本能挣扎出水面，自己挤掉嘴里的抹布。  
“你是……谁？”  
迦尔纳的眼睛还是失焦的，身上的潮红比刚才更盛。  
哼，居然不把他这个宿敌放在眼内。  
阿周那粗暴地扯下乳夹——  
“啊！”  
高亢的呻吟吓了他一跳，过去两小时，药效没有丝毫减退。  
迦尔纳整个人缩在浴缸边，颤抖着。  
他不得不轻轻地取下另一边乳夹。  
“呜……啊”  
“……”  
下面的，紧缚着分身的带子，阿周那一边拆除，一边响起低低的呻吟。  
整个脱下，粉白的分身在他的手上挺立着，阿周那感受到脸颊的热度在攀升。  
最后的，他不得不下水弄出来。  
一阵迟疑，阿周那保持完整的装束，进入浴缸。  
他摸到雪白的臀部，往外掰开，迦尔纳浑身紧绷。  
“你放松点，不是……要做什么”  
棕黑的脸颊，明显透出红色。迦尔纳虽然意识不清，这简单的话语却听懂了。  
连对方是谁都不知道，就乖乖听话……  
阿周那有一点气恼，探入私处的手指却很小心。  
入口浅处，有一圈圆环，还在震动着。他缓慢地往外拉出，粗大扭曲的按摩棒一圈圈地退出穴口，高亢的呻吟连续不断，他有点好奇迦尔纳此刻的表情。  
整根脱出，身前的人攀着浴缸边，背部弯曲成优美的弧线，“啊呃——”  
白浊从迦尔纳身前飘了起来，他射了。  
阿周那感觉下身很不好，鼓胀着，仿佛也黏黏糊糊的。  
这场奇怪的洗浴差不多可以结束。迦尔纳转了过来，捉住他的手，“里面……还有”  
！！  
阿周那乖乖地坐回去，两指再次探入那个地方，几乎完全进入，才摸到那个震动的球体，这次他清晰地看到迦尔纳喘息的表情……  
“你是阿周那，”迦尔纳拉起他另一只手，十指紧扣，笃定地下结论，“手指……和观察的形状一样。”  
说完，还开心地笑了笑。  
他绝对是神智不清，不然怎么会在他深入第三根手指时，得出这种要命的结论！  
阿周那压低迦尔纳的身体，后者的下巴，点在他肩膀上，姿势彷似拥抱。弯曲指节，终于把跳蛋抠了出来。  
除此之外，并没有抠出什么白浊的粘液，阿周那不禁松一口气。  
再给他冲一下就结束了吧。  
“不继续吗？”  
噗通——  
喷头掉进水里。  
这人到底知不知道自己在说什么……对，他现在精神异常。  
“我有什么理由要和你继续，还是说你抵受不住那些低俗的药物，想要有人干你？”  
迦尔纳盯着阿周那，仿佛是思考这一段话的含义。最后视线停在阿周那下身，不知不觉间，拉链蹦开了半截……  
“是吗，我被他们扎了针；嗯，好像是有点想，我以为我们是一样的——”  
“闭嘴！”  
阿周那猛地捂住迦尔纳双眼，浑身滚烫。  
“你捂住的好像是眼——”  
“既然你无法控制自己，想做也不是不可以，你能够把它舔起来的话。”  
怎样，迦尔纳，即使是你也不能接受这样的羞辱吧！  
“好。”

阿周那双脚站在浴缸里，靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛，仿佛他才是被羞辱的一方。  
他的宿敌，跪在水里，舔舐着硬挺的性器。  
“唔，是这样弄吗？”  
“别问我。”  
钻心的酥麻从下往上传入大脑。迦尔纳含住了他的顶端，犬齿擦到眼口边沿。他感受到迦尔纳的视线，对方开始吸吮。  
可恶！  
阿周那一手按着迦尔纳的后脑勺，让他整根吞入，抽插起来。  
“咳、咳咳！”  
“怎么样，很难受吧？”  
较劲一般，在这种情况下，迦尔纳还在舔舐他的柱身。  
滚烫的液体滴落柱体。  
水里的人儿被呛出生理性液体，泪眼模糊的样子令阿周那立刻愣住了。  
“唔！”  
阿周那拽起迦尔纳，压向墙壁。他的后穴被道具开拓过，十分容易进入。  
肉壁紧致、滚烫，一阵湿滑。那些药，甚至令他分泌出大量肠液。  
他滑入整根，快速地抽插。  
迦尔纳攥紧十指，对这突发情况还没反应过来，身体已经不受控制地摇摆。  
穴口的湿液被磨得起泡。  
“等等…好奇怪……”  
阿周那没有慢下来，反而攥着他的腰，配合挺动。  
顶到某一点，呻吟溢了出来，而后嘴巴像关不住的闸，声音在浴室里不断回响。  
白皙的脖颈被留下点点红印。  
阿周那从不沉溺性事，但此刻却很舒服。他抽出分身，把迦尔纳翻转过来，青蓝色的眼被水雾覆盖，脸上一阵红晕。  
他分开白皙的双腿，悬空，将双膝膝盖都压在墙上，打开的穴口甚至流出透明的粘液，伞顶将它们悉数堵了进入。  
“嗯……”  
迦尔纳背靠墙壁，下方并没有支撑。仅靠被入侵那一点，被进入的触感分外明显。  
阿周那缓慢地抽插着，支点更为突出。他吻上那双唇，舌头侵入口腔每一个角落，下身的速度渐渐加快。直到迦尔纳上下都无法抵受，才发觉，这是要他溺死在他的怀里。  
“唔唔、嗯！”  
滚烫的液体在体内炸开，迦尔纳并没有射，内壁开合着、吞咽着，不受控制地抽搐。  
“哈啊……你用后面高潮了呢。”  
还没等迦尔纳反应过来，阿周那抱着他，直接扔到床里。  
“我就负责到底，直到你药效消失前都不会停。”  
后面的吞咽还没完全停下，被分身突入，酥软的身体，漾起一阵水声。


	2. Chapter 2

睁开眼睛，并没有见过的顶灯，脖颈下坚实的触感。  
迦尔纳清醒过来，头脑一片混沌，记忆像是被挖走一块。最后的印象，他突破了拷问他的人，逃走了。  
转过头，宿敌的脸近在咫尺，甚至感受到对方呼吸的空气，而且他的右手还搂住自己的腰……  
迦尔纳愣了十几秒，终究还是惊吓地挣扎推开。  
“干什么……天都还没亮……”  
他的宿敌声音慵懒，甚至没有睁开眼睛，像搂着抱枕一般，双手环抱他的腰背，把他搂在怀里。  
他们的距离更近，轻易地听见对方心跳，好几处贴在一起……阿周那的大腿挤进他的腿根，抵着不可描述的地方。  
“阿周那……”  
“别吵着我睡觉。”  
“……”  
确实，他的习惯——无论什么情况下，准时五点醒来。这个时间点对一般人来说太早了些。哪怕是宿敌，也有获得充足睡眠的权利，仅仅因为自己的不适，而去打扰他，迦尔纳是做不到的。而且，他的声音十分沙哑，似乎不适宜说话。  
说起来，他们为什么会没穿衣服睡在一起？他自己因为一桩买卖的缘故还可以理解，他的宿敌难道喜欢抱着敌人裸睡？  
这真是个不好的习惯，如果不是受到针剂影响，刚才一定可以给予他致命打击。  
迦尔纳有这样的自信。  
想到自己的攻击被轻易化解，不禁感到些许低落，或许他该把握机会，在宿敌没有战意时，捉紧时间休息，体力或许会恢复一些，身上奇奇怪怪的不适感也会得到恢复吧。  
如此想着，迦尔纳陷入梦乡。

唰——  
水声响起，出租房隔音不好，时常会听到邻居洗漱的声音。  
看来今天自己比邻居起的还要晚。  
睁开眼睛，不是那掉漆的天花板，他似乎是第二次做出这个认知。  
扭头一看，所幸，这次并没有看到宿敌的脸。  
只有他一个人躺在床上。  
虽然不知道为什么在这个陌生房间里，和宿敌躺在一块原来是一场梦。  
迦尔纳坐起来，不禁松一口气。

门把忽然被拧开，里面走出一个人。  
“你醒了？”  
他的宿敌穿着米色长裤，光裸着上半身，脖子上挂着一条毛巾，走了过来。  
“怎么，那一脸震惊又失望的表情算什么？”  
“原来不是梦啊……”  
嗓子不影响说话，但还有点沙哑，更加印证刚才一切不是梦。  
阿周那直接坐在床边，扯下脖子上的毛巾，脖颈露出一个清晰的牙印，“哼，当然不是梦——难道你后悔了？”  
后悔，是指……  
迦尔纳回想起自己忍不住恶心，打了买主一拳，导致他被射杀的事情。  
“虽然我不为自己的行为感到后悔，但我显然高看了自己，要行事那一刻没忍住动手……”  
“！……这不怪你，”阿周那禁不住脸红，昨天确实是迦尔纳先主动，“你被药物影响了。”  
“那恐怕是我的真实感觉，没有药物，终究也会爆发。只是，”迦尔纳有点消沉，“我的朋友，怕是被我连累了。”  
“你的朋友……难敌吗？”  
迦尔纳点了点头。  
昨天，宿敌出现在瞄准镜那个瞬间，冒出来的怒气一瞬间烧上阿周那心头。  
“那算什么朋友，他把你卖给别人当玩物，作为我的宿敌，你的尊严上哪去了！？”  
青蓝色的眼睛看过来，眼神凌厉，“我不允许你诋毁他，这是我自己的选择。”  
“呵，”阿周那气笑了，把人狠狠按回床里，“意思是你自己主动去给男人艹？”  
迦尔纳皱眉瞪视，“比起有未婚妻的下属，还是我更为适合，这也是回报我的下属曾经救助我的恩惠。”  
这解释无疑让阿周那更为生气，双手用力更猛，迦尔纳的肩骨发出抗议的声响，它们的主人却连眼都不眨一下。他知道，哪怕把他的骨头捏碎，他也不会退让；而阿周那，亦是如此。  
“为了你那朋、友，你为什么还要杀掉拷问室的人？”阿周那仍想挣扎一下。  
迦尔纳直视那双纯黑的眼睛，“我的买主是你射杀的吧？”  
阿周那没有否认。  
“当时房间里只有两个人，我自然被当做凶手。他们给我打了自白的药，哪怕已经解散，我不能透露组织的情报。”  
言下之意，又是为了他的朋友、下属，杀人灭口。  
阿周那一拳打过去。  
啪！  
迦尔纳接住了，勉强地。  
他现在的身体状况就像一拳打在棉花上，不免让人泄气。察觉到没有战意，他甚至得寸进尺地提问：  
“话说回来，我为什么会在这里？”  
回想起昨天情况，阿周那不情不愿地解释，“……这是我私人的一处安全屋，你逃走时，被我截住带走。”  
“这样……虽然不方便过问，让你回去暗杀现场，想必是个艰巨的任务。”  
“既然不方便过问，就不要对此作评价。”  
“确实，抱歉。”  
“——不过我是不是可以认为你救了我，那种情况下，似乎没必要将我一起带走。”  
阿周那仿佛被踩到尾巴一般站起来，“别搞错了，迦尔纳！观赏宿敌丑态的机会可不多，昨天你可求饶了不止一次。”  
“求饶……拷问室之后的事情我想不起来，要是做出什么奇怪的行为，那应该不是我的本意，我愿意向你道歉。”  
偏黑的肤色，脸上的颜色更加黑沉了。  
“喂！这可与你刚才说的不一样，你不是说没有药物，也会爆发吗！”  
“啊，我确实没忍住恶心，揍了买主。但再次下药……”迦尔纳捂住额头，努力地回想，“走出拷问室之后，我确实想不起来。”  
也就是说，他主动邀请，还有他们翻来覆去五六次的事情全部都不记得！这算什么！？  
哗——  
被单被阿周那整张掀起，露出光裸的躯体。  
“这可无法抵赖，你自己看清楚。”  
迦尔纳的胸口净是吻痕，星星点点蔓延至肚脐、大腿，腰部两侧留了几道只痕，红紫很是明显。  
“……他们给我戴上奇怪的道具，看来还留下不少痕迹。”  
话音刚落，阿周那一步跨上床，分开迦尔纳双腿，隐私处暴露无遗。  
这动作即使是迦尔纳也感到尴尬，那双手禁锢着大腿，阻止他合拢双腿。  
更要命的是，在这个动作牵引之下，后穴有东西要往外流。  
“阿周那……！”  
纤长的手指挡住视线，他留下的东西要溢出之际，迦尔纳捂住了自己的私处。  
“为什么要挡住？”  
“……这太难为情，”没有药物影响之下，迦尔纳的脸染上薄红。  
“看来他们把我的身体弄得很奇怪。”  
阿周那用力地攥紧迦尔纳的手，压在脸侧，“果然最讨厌还是这张嘴。”  
言毕，用自己的嘴唇堵住他的。  
“唔嗯”  
薄荷的香气侵入嘴巴，迦尔纳无法说话，无法呼吸，反抗的双手被压得死死的。  
微妙地觉得熟悉，这种感觉不是第一次。  
几分钟过去，扰乱人的舌头终于离开嘴巴，迦尔纳不住喘息，舔掉嘴角的涎液。  
“既然你不记得，我们好好回忆一下。”  
双指逆着白浊流出的路线往上抹，抵达微微张开的穴口，猛地抵了进去。  
液体搅动的声响在房间回荡，迦尔纳咬唇忍住。  
他熟悉这触感，甚至清楚他指节的形状。脑海里回响起他自己说过的话语。  
——里面还有……  
“啊！”  
手指不知何时已抽出，阿周那的东西抵了进来，一下子顶到敏感点。  
阿周那捉住他的腰抽插，他连这感觉也十分熟悉，肉刃还不是最大，会慢慢地撑开他……  
——别再、再往深处……  
胸前的凸起忽然被舔一下，阿周那吮咬着，挑衅地看过来。  
——嗯啊！  
“喂，别走神。”  
“……我想起来了。”  
迦尔纳捂着双眼，脸红比药物控制那时还要更甚。拉下他的手，那双眼闪烁着，不敢直视身上的人。  
“但我没有向你求饶。”  
两秒后，迦尔纳看了过来。  
阿周那用上全身力气，向着敏感点一个顶入。  
迦尔纳猝不及防地尖叫，还没缓过来又迎来一个深入，没有停歇。  
他死死的咬着唇，宿敌挑衅地看着他，正如从前抢先射杀猎物一样。  
“现在就让你求饶。”


End file.
